Explosive
by FinalArcadia
Summary: While working on a synthesis for an assignment, a little mishap occurs out of poor planning… (Tony/Renee)


Because there's never enough Tony/Renee fanfiction in the world.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mana Khemia.**

* * *

"Like, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Renee twiddled her fingers as she looked expectantly at the brown-eyed boy before her. It was in poor judgment – and she knew it – but there was something about him that occasionally addled her decision-making skills.

She supposed it was because Tony made her life exciting. Nobody in their right mind – much less a mere student – would even suggest synthesizing to create three items in a single cauldron all at once; it was pretty much a literal recipe for disaster. Nobody in their right mind –

"Of course I'm sure!" Tony exclaimed. "We've got to make three different kinds of medicine, so why not knock 'em all out at once?" He began walking toward the cauldron that sat against the back wall in their rustic workshop. That was that; at his words, their course of action was decided, for better or for worse.

As a slight grin crossed her face, Renee nodded to herself. "Well, I guess you've got a point, and, like… you sound confident." _Of course_, she mused, _he always does_. It was one of his greatest traits, though it undeniably brought trouble frequently, like in all those instances he'd threaten to challenge Flay to a futile fight.

During those times that his confidence led him into foolhardy battles, she was always at his side providing support. Sure, it was troublesome, and sure, he was reckless and impulsive to a fault at times, but…

"Hey, you comin', or what?"

"Geez, I'm coming… Like, don't rush me…." Renee mumbled on her way to join her partner. When she arrived, her eyes were greeted with the sight of a concoction bubbling up in an erratic manner within the cauldron. "Um, that doesn't look very good."

"You honestly think I don't know that?!" he yelled as he rounded on the older, blonde girl. "Damn! I thought it'd work if I just… Gah!"

"What?"

"Quick, spinacherb! Grab some spinacherb!"

Both of the young alchemists swiftly moved to the table where their ingredients resided, frantically reaching out for the necessary herb. Their hands touched the little plant at precisely the same time, halting progress.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Why are you grabbing this?!" Tony stuttered out, his face beginning to turn a shade much like his magenta hair.

"Uh, because _you_ totally told me too!" Renee called back, her hand still grazing Tony's. She almost wanted to laugh at how flustered he was getting from such a simple touch, but was interrupted as Tony knocked her to the ground while calling out, "Get down, you idiot!"

Not long after, a flash and a 'boom' filled the room, smoke following close behind. Grey dust hung in the air, obscuring vision while being met with fits of coughing.

Renee drew herself up from the soot-covered floor, dusting herself off as Tony stumbled to standing position. "Ugh, it's all over my uniform… and my hair," lamented the green-eyed alchemist. "Like, I knew it wouldn't turn out we – "

"If you knew it wouldn't work out, why the hell didn't you say so?!"

Crossing her arms, all Renee could think was how futile such a statement would have been. Trying to stop the fiery, stubborn Tony was about as likely as stopping time. As she opened her mouth to reply, she was halted by the other's expression. Her workmate appeared… oddly serious, uncharacteristically so.

"You're fine though, right?" he finally asked.

Shaking her skirt once more, Renee answered, "Well, I'm pretty much a total disaster right now – "

" – You know what I mean," Tony grumbled, his brow furrowed as he stared at the ground. "No injuries, nothing like that?" Whether his face was blanketed by a light pink flush out of frustration or embarrassment, Renee wasn't sure, but she couldn't help but find it kind of cute and endearing.

A warm smile shone through the soot that covered her face. "I'm as fine as a girl in such filthy clothes can be." Inwardly, she mused that she might be even better than that, at the moment. For whatever faults Tony had, all paled when stacked against times such as this, when he let down his tough-guy demeanor to show genuine care. And if she was being honest with herself, Renee even found positives in his faults regardless. Others – she knew – may not.

But she did.

Even though she was covered head-to-toe in the remnants of their explosive synthesis, she was grinning despite herself.

"Now then, we totally need to make all that medicine." Renee stepped over to the table, blowing away dust while gathering up necessary ingredients. "And this time, we're doing it the right way."

"Hmph, next time, my way will work. You'll see," Tony retorted, back to his normal self.

Renee gave a short laugh, knowing how very untrue that would surely be. And yet, she couldn't say that she'd have it any other way.


End file.
